Zach Sherwin
}} Zachery James "Zach" Sherwin (Formerly known as MC Mr. Napkins) is an American YouTuber, rapper and comedian who has appeared in four ERBs so far. He has also helped write the ERBs with Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD after the episode he first appeared in, including Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, and he will re-appear in the upcoming season 3 battles. He is speculated to be playing Stephen King. He also appeared as a guest rapper in Dis Raps For Hire 13. Appearances *Albert Einstein *Doc Brown *Sherlock Holmes *Ebenezer Scrooge *TBA Gallery :Main gallery: Zach Sherwin/Gallery Trivia *His current appearances share something in common: **Every battle he's been in features some kind of doctor (medicine, philosophy, and the like). ***7: Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking ***24: Doc Brown, Doctor Who ***26: Sherlock Holmes, Batman, Dr. Watson ***39: Ebenezer Scrooge, Donald Trump **Each of his characters has a distinguishing characteristic that none of the others posess: ***Einstein- Only real-life rapper, only one to rap first, only one in front of a static background, only one to face only one opponent ***Brown- Only one with EpicLLOYD on his side of the battle ***Sherlock- Only one without wild gray hair ***Scrooge- Only character not labeled highly intelligent **All 3 of Zach's fictional roles that he's played have died and then not died within their canon, in a sense. ***Brown was shot down by the Libyan terrorists in the first timeline, but wore a bullet-proof vest in another. ***Sherlock (within the Sherlock TV show's canon) was thought to be dead after "jumping" off the top of a building ***Scrooge is dead in the "Christmas Yet to Come" timeline **All of Zach's title opponents were played by Nice Peter: Stephen Hawking, Doctor Who, Batman, and Donald Trump. ***Hawking is the only of Zach's characters' opponents to have no assistant rappers (The Fourth Doctor, Robin, J. P. Morgan, Kanye West, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come). That's not to say he doesn't get assistance, as he has his voice synthesizer helping him rap. **There has been a British character of some sort in every battle he's been in, whether or not he plays them. ***7: Stephen Hawking (The only one that isn't fictional) ***24: Doctor Who ***26: Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson ***39: Ebenezer Scrooge *He has had the most guest appearances out of all other guests. *He, George Watsky, Key & Peele, DeStorm Power, and Rhett & Link so far, are the only guest stars to have a rapping role in more than 1 season. **He and George Watsky are also the only guests to have a rapping role in every season so far. *He was the first and, so far, only guest rapper in Dis Raps For Hire. *He said he's quitting the stage name "MC Mr. Napkins" and just keeping himself known as simply Zach Sherwin. *ERB writer Mike Betette said that Sherwin was "the best" person at wordplay whilst in the ERB wiki chat Category:Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:ERB Crew Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Actors